Death Note: Game Over
by Ridler
Summary: My first Death Note fanfiction, and one of the best and longest things I've ever written. What would happen if an ordinary guy finds a Death Note 2 months before Light Yagami is caught? Many plot twists, gripping story and a cool ending!


'_Soon after, more and more countries start to accept Kira as justice and little by little shut down their investigations on them. Our story will continue after the commercials…'_

I turn off the TV. Kira, huh? Ever since that guy appeared on stage the city has become like Heaven. The city, where if you walked alone in the dark you WERE going to be robbed, or raped, or killed, or all of the above. And now, it's a safe place.

I push my chair back to my desk again, then open a notebook and keep writing. Math equations. The life is just one huge equation. And, in this life, Kira is the big X – nobody knows who or what it is, but it can destroy the unnecessary numbers.

I laugh at myself. Damn, sometimes I feel like a genius. Except I'm not. I'm just a normal, average guy. Name's Christoph Taylor, age sixteen. I live in a normal, quiet LA suburb, but plan on moving in the big city once I graduate.

*Bang!*

Huh? Something fell on the roof of the house. Could it be a dead bird? Or somebody threw something at us?

'Chris!' I hear my mum's voice 'Can you please go on the roof and check what fell?'

I sigh.

'Sure thing, mum'

I get up and exit through the window, then use the pipeline to climb on the roof of the house. Some people would use a ladder or some other safer method, but I prefer it that way. I love the risk. Makes me feel great.

I search for some time on the roof for what fell. God, I hope it's not a dead bird! I really hate when I find something like that! Luckily, that doesn't appear to be the case here. It was some object. It's too far in the distance for me to see carefully, but I know it's black and rectangular. I quickly run to it and pick it up. It's a notebook. I quickly scroll through the pages. Completely empty. Did the neighbors throw it at us for some reason?

I climb back into my room and put the notebook on my desk, on top of the one I use to practice my math skills in. Hmm… There's an inscription on it – "Death Note". Is this a joke? I open it and take a closer look. Actually, it's not as empty as I thought – there are a few black pages with some text in white at the very beginning of it. Hm…

'The human whose name is written in this note… shall die' – I say to myself slowly, reading from the notebook. Alright, now I'm completely convinced it's some kind of joke. I put it in the drawer – will dispose of it tomorrow on my way to school. Although… it's a perfectly good notebook. I may remove those pages at the front and use it in class. But I won't do that now. I've already got plenty of normal notes, I don't need any "Death Notes" at the moment.

Bored as hell, I turn on the TV.

'_For the time being Kira has killed over 150 000 people, almost all of them criminals. The methods they use to kill are still unknown, but what has already been confirmed is that they need a name and a face in order to assassinate someone. Other details were not…'_

Wait a sec. A name and a face? I'm probably just going crazy, but I need to check this. I open the drawer and take a look at the rules again.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. _

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. _

Hm… Could it be? No, that's impossible. Although, Kira does indeed need a name and a face, and this notebook supposedly kills if you have a name and a face. Is it possible that… this is what Kira uses to… kill?

I gulp. No, it's probably just a joke. Everyone knows Kira needs a face and a name. It's completely possible that someone just made up those rules, wrote them in, then threw the notebook on some random rooftop.

Yeah, that's it. Just a joke. Calm, I put it in the drawer. I'll just go back to my math problems and will throw away the notebook tomorrow. Or I may burn it, just to be sure some naïve guy doesn't mistake it for the real thing and make something stupid on the news.

Wait.

What if it IS the real thing?

I need to test it. I open my drawer, pick up the note and get dressed, then go downstairs.

'Where are you going, bro?' asks Jess, my sister.

'I… will just walk a little outside, clear up my mind, you know…'

I lied. Of course I did. If this note is real I might become a suspect of a murder. I may even take the blame for Kira's killings if I am caught. I can't allow anyone to know of this, I just can't.

I slowly walk outside, waiting for something to happen. I decided not to use the news as a source for my targets, as the real Kira could have killed them before me. I need to be absolutely sure that this "Death Note" I'm holding can truly kill people.

After about half an hour of fruitless search my phone rings.

'Chris, where are you? Your sister said you wanted to clear your head, however it's been forever since you left?'

I sigh.

'It's OK, mum. I'm still in the neighborhood. Why are you…'

'AAAAAAAAAAARGH! PLEASE HELP! NO!'

I push the phone away from my face. Someone screamed for help. Someone around here.

'Chris, what's wrong? Was that a scream?'

'Huh? What scream? Whatever. Mum, I'll come back in 15 minutes, OK?'

'Sure, hun. See you then!'

I close the phone and run to the alley from where the scream came from. I slowly peek. What I see, however, is more than enough.

Matt Bradley, a bully from my school. Since 5th grade he was hanging out in bands and committing crimes. Although those were all rumors, I was sure he did indeed have a record.

And right now he is beating a woman lying on the street.

'Come on, lady, I know you have a phone and some cash on you!'

'No, please! Everything I carry is in the purse! Please!'

'Shut up, bitch! You can't lie to me!'

Saying that, he started kicking her again.

That is my chance.

I slowly pick up the note and the pen I also brought along and write in the bully's name. Alright, after 40 seconds Matt must die of a heart attack. 10… 15… 30… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39…

The bully suddenly stops moving. In an instant he grabs his chest and starts screaming, then falls on the ground. The terrified woman quickly takes her belongings and runs away as fast as she can.

The Death Note.

It is real.

I just killed a person.

I am a killer.

But it works.

After shaking from the initial shock I quickly run to my house. I open the door with a slam and go upstairs, saying a quick "Hi" to my family.

The Death Note is real. That means I cannot allow it to fall in the wrong hands. I'm not sure if I can destroy it either. That means I will just keep it here.

I have a secret spot in my room. It's a little crack behind the wardrobe which only I know how to open to reveal the contents. It's just enough to fit the note in. I put it inside and move the wardrobe back. It is hidden. For now. It will never be used again.

My God, I killed a human being!

I lie on my bed and start crying.

I open the door and come in.

'Hey bro!'

'Hey Chris!' my mum greets me.

'Hey guys' I respond and go to my room. Closing the door, I lie down on my bed and rest for a while. After a couple of minutes I'll start studying. But for now…

'Man, boys' rooms are so boring!'

I get up and scream. In front of me is a pretty girl with long. blonde hair made into two braids. She is dressed in black.

'Who are you? How did you get in here?'

'Hey, hey, chill! What do you mean how I got here?'

A knocking on the door interrupts our conversation.

'Chris? May I come in?'

I was speechless. I don't know what to do, nor do I have any idea what the hell is going on.

'Come on, open the door! It's not polite to leave someone waiting in front, you know!'

'But…'

Shaking a little and confused as shit, I get up and open the door.

'Chris, I heard you were screaming' my mother says 'Is everything alright?'

She scans the room with her eyes. I don't know why, but she doesn't appear to see the girl standing there. Something is going on. I need to talk to that girl.

'Umm, no, I just… saw something scary on TV. Caught me by surprise, you know…'

'Oh, I see… Got me worried for a minute there! Well, I'll leave you then'

I close the door and sit on my bed.

'Who or what are you?' I start with the questions. I'm not letting this girl go without the answers.

She giggles.

'Pretty direct, aren't we? My name is Akiko. I am a Shinigami. A Death God, you might say'

'Shinigami… Is that why my mother couldn't see you?'

'Yup! Only people who have touched the note can see me! Neat, huh?

Wait a sec… the note?

'You mean the Death Note?'

'That's the one! However, I can't see it anywhere… Are you sure you're the owner?'

I sigh.

'Of course I'm the owner! How else would I be able to see you?'

'Hmm… you've got a point there! By the way, I didn't catch your name…'

'Christoph'

'Nice to meet you!'

Then she puts the biggest smile on her face and gives me her hand. I grab it and shake it. The feeling is somehow strange and can hardly be described with words, but it is anything but like touching a human. She is telling the truth.

'So, Akiko…' I start 'What is this Death Note?'

'Oh! It's my notebook! Every time I want to kill someone I just write their names down and voila! Dead, killed, murdered, destroyed, obliterated…'

'Yeah, I get the idea. But if the notebook is yours, then how did it come here?'

She starts rolling her eyes.

'I… dropped it…'

'You dropped it? Just like that?'

'Yeah… Shinigami often drop their notebooks in the Human World, you know!'

'And that is the ONLY reason you dropped it?

'Yeah… Oh come on! I was bored, alright?'

'You were bored?'

'Yeah! Up there, in the Shinigami world – it's no place for a lady! Those monsters there only gamble and exchange recipes for pickle canning! I wanted to come down here, see the buildings, the trees, the people… Your world is so awesome!'

I sigh.

'So what do we do now?'

'Well, basically, I'm obligated to follow you around until you decide to give me the notebook back, but then I'll have to delete all of your memories of it'

Hey, that's it!

'Well, alright!'

I move the wardrobe and pick up the note from the crack.

'Here, take it! It's all yours'

Her pretty face suddenly saddens.

'Ooooh… Oh come on, don't give it back! I'll have to go back to the Shinigami world again! Please, please keep it! Please!'

She looks almost ready to cry. But the question is other: this notebook holds incredible power. Evil power, but still power. Am I ready to deny it and just forget about it? Or maybe I should keep it, just in case…

'Alright' I pull it 'I won't give it back. You can stay here for as long as you like'

'HURRAY!'

She jumps up a few times happily into the air.

I open the note and look at the one single name I've written in it.

Death Note…

Will there come a time in which those empty pages will be full of names?

Only time itself can tell.

'Bro, come here quickly! They caught Kira!'

'WHAT?' I exclaim and run down.

'WHAT?' says Akiko and runs down with me.

'_Incredible twist! Kira was compromised! 23-year old police officer Light Yagami was convicted of being Kira! After being presented with solid evidence of his guilt, he himself admitted it and was later shot down by police force after making an attempt on their lives. More news about this…'_

Oh my God…

They caught Kira…

They caught Kira…

Now what will follow will be a 100% crime raise all over the world. People will no longer be afraid of Kira. Chaos will ensue.

Crime will come back. The perfect world was so close…

I need to do something.

I turn on the settings in the phone and dial the number.

I've been planning this for two months now.

Two months, judging criminals in my note just as Kira did.

I have lost the count of the criminals I killed during that time. It was very painful for me, but if someone didn't do something the things were about to go down. Innocents would die. Criminals needed to fear Kira again. And now, I'm gonna have my presence known.

'Yes?' the voice on the other side says.

'Chief Aizawa? It's Kira'

He gasps.

'You… you're not Kira! Kira's dead!'

'Yes, that would be the result of your investigation. However criminals are still being judged. Why do you think is that?'

Silence.

'I wouldn't advise you to try and trace the call, Chief. It will be a futile attempt as the connection's encrypted.'

'What do you want from me?'

'Only your cooperation'

'And if I say no?'

'I think you know the answer to that'

Silence.

'Tell me what you need'

'I know the investigation was lead by a person called L. Are they still alive'

He sighs.

'No. He was killed by Kira five years ago and was replaced by another man'

'How is his name?'

'Nobody knows, but we call him… Near'

'Good. Now give me a way to contact him'

He gave me a number.

'Thank you very much for your cooperation, Chief. We will hear each other again'.

He closes immediately. I start to giggle.

'Oh, how was it? How was it?' Akiko asks.

'Just as I expected it to be. L really is replaced'

'Damn, you're so smart…' the Shinigami looked at me. I blushed.

'Oh, come now. It wasn't anything special, really'

Yeah, Akiko grew quite attached to me in those two months. She made my life as Kira's substitute much easier. I actually like her. She's somehow… too cute to be a Death God. Of course, I like her more as a friend than anything, but still…

'Chris, time for dinner!'

One more month passed since my phone call to Chief Aizawa. Thanks to my judgments during that time the crime rate has decreased with 85%. People were still afraid of Kira, and that helped me a lot.

'Say, Akiko' I say 'What will happen if I burn the note?'

The girl sitting on my bed starts looking at her nails.

'Well, it's basically the same as giving it back – all of your memories about it will disappear. What, you intending to destroy it? In that case, just give it back – I can always use it, you know'

I smile.

'I was being theoretical. No way I am destroying something this valuable for no good reason!'

She laughs.

'I hope so'

She lies down on my bed and looks at me with her big, red eyes.

'Say, Chris' she says 'have you ever killed someone? I mean, before you got the Note?'

I shake my head.

'No, nobody. Not even a fly.'

'Well then, why did you suddenly start doing mass murders?'

'Because' I take a deep breath 'I have to. Kira was one step away from his perfect world. All I have to do is keep judging criminals and in a year "crime" will be an almost forgotten word'

She giggles.

'Then what are you gonna do? Become a God of the new world like he intended to?'

I smile.

'Nah. I'm not doing this because I want power. I do this because I want peace. I don't intend to rule the new world I helped Kira create. I just want to live in it, that's all'

She puts on a big smile.

'You are a good man, Chris! And a smart one, too! I'm kinda happy that you found the note before anyone else'

I respond to the smile.

'Hey Akiko' I ask.

'Yeah?'

'What is it like in the Shinigami world? Is it like ours?'

She gets kind of mad and crosses her arms.

'No way! It's sooo boring in the Shinigami world! All the others do is be rude with each other and play card games! They have no idea how to treat a lady!'

I laugh.

'Am I treating you well?'

'You bet!' she says with a smile and jumps on the bed.

'How do you use your Death Note there? Do you have to use it at all or you can just kill someone with a thought?'

'Nah, I have to use it. Basically, when I write a name. that guy's lifespan is added to mine. That means this note helps me live forever. That won't be the case with you, though'

'I see. But wait a sec! How do you know what name to write in the note?'

'We have a few gateways via which we can observe the human world!'

'But even then, how do you know someone's name? I don't think you can just zoom in on their ID cards!'

'And you're right. Didn't you know? A Shinigami's eyes are different than a human's. We can tell a person's name and lifespan by just looking at them! Neat, huh?'

'Yeah, that's pretty cool. It must be pretty helpful'

'Indeed!'

She thinks for a moment.

'You can try it if you want!'

I gasp.

'What?'

'Yeah! You can trade your eyes for a Shinigami's!'

I think about it for a sec.

'So I'll be able to see someone's name by just looking at them?

'Yup!'

'I doubt something this useful comes for free'

'Well…'

She scratches her head.

'You're right again. The cost is… half of your lifespan!'

'Half of my life?'

I open my eyes wide. That means that if I am to die after 50 years I'll die after only 25.

'Don't worry! Even if you accept the deal, you'll still live a hell of a long time! Trust me!'

That's right – she can see my lifespan.

'Well, if you say so. Can we… do the deal?'

She gets up.

'You sure? There's no going back, you know!'

'Yup, I'm completely sure'

'Alright then!'

In the exact same moment my eyesight changes. It's like looking through a red filter.

'I think it's working' I say.

'Of course it is, you silly! Wanna go outside and kill some bad guys with your new powers?'

'Sure, why not?' I say and get dressed.

They work.

And they're great!

The Shinigami eyes are making my work so much easier!

'So what are you planning to do next, Chris?' Akiko asks me. I smile.

'I have a couple of things in mind. But first, why don't we check out on that detective?'

'Oh, you mean…'

'That's right' I interrupt her ' Near!'

Putting a big smile on my face, I pick up the phone and enter the encryption settings.

It's finally getting serious.

At first I called Chief Aizawa just to make him aware of my presence. Now, the real game begins. The hunt is on. Will this Near guy catch me?

God, I love the risk.

'Near' I hear a strange voice in my phone. Near's voice is put through an audio filter similar to mine, but… it also sounds a little bit different.

'I'm glad I could contact you. It's Kira'

'I know. I've been expecting your call, fake Kira'

I laugh.

'Fake? Would you brand my judgments since you killed Light Yagami fake?'

He also laughs.

'You think you're Kira, huh? You're just another kid who found a Death Note and thinks they can be just like Kira'

I gulp. Impossible! He would have made that conclusion eventually, but I really didn't expect it to be so soon!

'That is what you think. However, do you have any evidence to back up your claims? Let alone catch me?'

He giggles.

'I already have enough clues. First, when you contacted chief Aizawa, you spoke to him in English. I jump to the conclusion that you are not Japanese then, and thus you aren't associated with any of the previous Kiras. The chief also told me that you spoke the language fluently and with minimal accent, so I figured there's a big chance for you to live in western America. Then I checked the records – two months before we caught Light Yagami a single criminal died from heart attack in an LA suburb. I figure you were testing the note when you killed him. Matthew Bradley, a notorious bully from "Golden Valley High School'. According to my research almost everyone in the school knows his name, but very few people outside of it are familiar with him. So, if I'm right, you're a student there. Am I?'

I stay shocked. He is right. Everything he said is right.

Every little thing.

That guy is a genius.

If he keeps up like this he'll catch me in a month!

I love it!

'Well, well. Looks like I underestimated you, Near. You're definitely getting somewhere, alright. But to the truth… or away from it?'

He laughs.

'Your reaction confirms my speculations. I have an advice for you – stop now. And I may just close my eyes about the murders you committed'

I start laughing too.

'Close your eyes? Impossible. Not you. You're the successor of L. He never quit. Not once. You won't do it too'

'I will catch you, Kira!'

'I bet you will, Near. But… are you willing to put your life on the line in order to do so?'

'Of course I am'

I smile.

'Then let the game begin!'

'Come on! Get up get up get up get up…'

I open my eyes and rise from the bed, then yawn.

'Aargh. What the hell, Akiko? It's Saturday, let me sleep'

'No! You can't sleep! You've got people to judge and a detective to find! And besides, you've got something else on your mind, but you're not telling it to me! I WANNA KNOW!'

I sigh. Goddammit.

'And you woke me up for that? Because you're curious?'

'Yeah! I couldn't get a blink of sleep! I'm so excited!'

'You don't even know what I have in mind!'

'But the way you talked about it yesterday…' she blushes 'It must be epic…'

I put the sheet over my head.

'Hey, that's not an appropriate way to treat a lady, you know!' she says and pulls the sheet back down. 'You must pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!'

I rub my eyes and get up. Guess I won't be sleeping anymore. I get dressed, then brush and go down.

'Good morning, everyone!' I say.

'Good morning, Chris' my mother greets me.

'Hey, bro! How's it going?' my sister jumps.

'Good, thanks' I respond and sit on the table.

After breakfast I have a good chat with Jess. I find out what she'll be doing today, where she'll go, etc. But most importantly – I found out when she'll be home all alone. I smile to myself.

After I go back to my room, Akiko greets me.

'Hey! When are you going to tell me your plans! I want to knoooooow!'

'Patience, Akiko, patience. Soon you'll find out yourself'

She screams to herself and jumps on the bed.

It is Saturday.

As such, I don't really have anything to do.

I have to wait till 6 PM when Jess gets home so I can put a start on my plans. But until then I've got a lot of time. I take out my note and start planning my next judgments.

'Listen, if you don't tell me what you're planning I'm gonna write your name in my Death Note, understand?'

I smile.

'You're not gonna do it!'

'Sure I will! Watch me! I'll do it!'

'Whatever'

I look at the clock. 6:32 PM.

'It's time'

'REALLY?' Akiko jumps 'Come on, tell me tell me tell me!'

'Alright, but under one condition'

'Sure! Anything!'

'Keep watch outside, please. This is very, very important'

She sighs angrily.

'Fine, whatever!'

I smile and pick up my phone. After I put in the encryption settings and start up the voice changing app I dial a number.

'Yes?'

'Jessica Taylor? It's Kira'

She gasps. My sister's voice starts trembling.

'K…Kira?'

'Yes'

'W…what do you… want from me? Please… don't kill me! I haven't done anything?'

I laugh.

'I'm not gonna kill you. In fact, I need your help'

'WHAAAAT' Akiko jumps.

'My… help?'

'Yes. I need you to help me in passing my judgment on the criminals'

'B…but… why me?'

'Because you support me'

Another pause.

'W… what do you want me to do… exactly?'

'Soon you will receive instructions via mail. Read them carefully'

'And what if I… refuse?'

'Then you and your family will die'

She gulped.

'And don't even get the idea about telling someone about our conversation. Whoever you tell, I'll kill, understand?'

'Yes, I do…'

'Good'

I close the phone and wipe out the sweat from my face. Phew! The worst part is over!

'Hey Chris' Akiko comes 'Can you please explain to me what this was all about?'

'It's actually very simple. Now that I have the eyes, I can stop a lot more crimes than if I simply sit down in front of the TV. That's why I'll find someone to do that for me. I chose my sister because she is a Kira supporter, and also I can keep an eye on her'

'Damn, Chris. You're so smart!'

Two more months passed since my sister started to unwillingly help me with the Kira murders. Things are really great now! I haven't contacted Near or anyone else from the investigation team, but I know they're onto me.

Perfect.

Every day it's getting harder and harder for me to find criminals to kill. I usually have to travel to the city via bus and walk a little there in order to write some names in my Death Note. Only a few more months and crime will be basically non-existent!

'Yo Chris' Akiko comes to me 'What are the plans for today?'

'Well' I think for a second 'I'm not really sure. I don't feel like going to the big city again'

'Aaaaw! I saw such a cute store last time! When are we gonna go again? I wanna see what's in it!'

'Soon, Akiko, soon!'

Akiko got a grip on herself.

'Alright, now what are we gonna do?'

'I think I might have a couple of ideas. But first, I want to contact Near and check out how the investigation's going'

'YaY! Finally! I thought you'd never call him!'

'Well, the time has come'

I look around and lock the door, then enter the encryptions and call Near.

'Kira?'

I laugh.

'How did you know?'

'You're the only one who's been calling me on this number. I bet you want to know how our investigation's going?'

'Pretty much' I grin at myself.

'I've got some bad news for you. After creating a psychological profile of you I examined the ones of the students at "Golden Valley". I quickly eliminated most of the students as suspects, leaving only a few. And after asking some question and comparing what we know, I'd say we got you. Sorry, Kira… or should I say… Christoph Taylor?'

I gasp. Impossible! He got me so fast? It took five years to catch the previous Kira! Am I really THAT inferior to him? Alright, keep your cool. He's got nothing on you.

I start laughing.

'You got me? Don't be silly! You've got absolutely nothing on me, Near! Nothing! You know that a similar psychological profile won't mean much in court. And besides, you can't know what my psychology is like for sure. Maybe I'm just acting?'

'So you admit to being Christoph Taylor?'

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's a 50% chance that I'm him, and 50% that I'm not'

'You're wrong. The chance of you being "him" is actually much bigger than the chance of you not being him'

'You can't prove anything'

'We'll see about that'

He hangs up.

'Hey, how did it go?' Akiko asks.

'He got me'

She yells and grabs her mouth.

'What're you gonna do?'

I put a wide smile on my face.

'Enjoy the game!'

Then I start laughing. I laugh so hard I feel I'm gonna suffocate. It's so good! This whole thing turned out much better than I expected it to be! It's so fun!

Later this afternoon I'm finished playing videogames and am lying on the bed, wondering what to do. Another Saturday. They're so boring! Akiko is sitting on the chair next to my desk and is thinking about something.

'Hey Chris' she suddenly says 'if Near really got you, then shouldn't you flee? Go into hiding for some time?'

'Nah. Why would I do that? First, it's gonna be very suspicious of me, second – I'd never do that anyways, even if he comes for me. Because if he does he'd have won the game. And I know when to accept defeat'

'And when are you gonna win the game?'

I take a deep breath.

'When Near is dead'

'Right…'

I hear a knock on my door.

'Yeah?'

'It's me…' I hear a girl's voice. It's Jess.

'Come in!'

My sister slowly opens the doors and enters my room.

'What's up, sis?'

'Umm… nothing'

Hmm. She is clearly worried about something.

'Umm, bro… do you mind if I stay here for a while?'

'Sure, no prob'

Alright, something is definitely wrong here. Did Near call her or something… hmm… call… That's right! I look at the clock on my wall – 6:30 PM. Every time I call her as Kira it's about this time. However since then she was desperately trying to be outside with friends during that time. I guess she is trying to hide from me. However, this is a very good opportunity for me to test her.

'Hey sis' I say 'There's been something bothering you over the last few months'

'What? No… way! I'm… perfectly fine!' she answers and puts a dumb smile on her face.

'Aw, come on. You've been depressed, you often lock yourself in the room for no reason and I've even seen you wearing rubber gloves once! And now this. Please tell me – what's going on?'

I laugh in my mind. Of course she'd wear rubber gloves – when I sent her a few pages of the Death Note I also sent her a pair of gloves and a warning that if anybody touches the paper with bare hands they'd die. This not only prevented her from seeing Akiko, but also made her hide the paper carefully out of fear. I feel so smart sometimes!

'Umm…'

'Aw, come on, sis, you can tell me everything! Is it a boy or something? Are you… in something illegal?' I make a quick pause 'Are you… an addict?'

'No, no way, nothing like that, seriously!' she jumps.

'Then what? Please tell me, I need to know! I can't stand to see you like this!'

She thinks for a few seconds.

'Do you promise not to tell anyone?'

'What are you saying? Of course I do!'

'I mean, do you REALLY promise?'

I look at her seriously.

'I swear'

She starts to cry.

'I… am Kira'

I gasp. Why would she tell me that? I know she isn't Kira – I am Kira! I only ask her to write a few names down for me.

'What…'

She keeps sobbing and covers her face with her hands.

'Yes… I am Kira. I killed all of those people… I am a murderer!'

'What are you saying! You're not Kira! You can't be!'

She takes out a glove from her pocket, puts it on, then reaches in her inside pocket and takes out a sheet of paper… torn from the Death Note.

'What is this?'

'It's what I use to… kill… If someone's name is written here they'll die'

'Where'd you get that?' I say and reach for the paper.

'DON'T TOUCH IT!' she screams and pulls it away 'You'll die if you touch it with your bare hands!'

'Oh… but sis, where'd you get those?'

'They were sent to me…'

'By who?'

'Another… Kira…'

I sigh.

'But then… you're not really Kira! They are! You're innocent! You were… blackmailed into that, right? Please tell me you didn't accept it by your own free will!'

'I did… I'm sorry'

I put my hand on my face.

'Oh sis… I…'

Fuck.

My heart.

It stopped.

What the fuck is going on?

I lose my balance and fall on the ground.

'CHRIS!' Jess screams and jumps down to me. Akiko is also terrified and is looking around. I see tears coming out of both girls' eyes.

What the fuck did just happen?

It's getting dark.

Fuck.

I'm dying.

Jess is holding my hand.

'Bro! Please don't die! Please!'

I try to hug her. I can't move.

God…

I'm sorry…

I'm so sorry…

'AAAAAARGH!' I jump up.

What the fuck did just happen?

My vision is blurred. I see only white. I can think, that means I'm still alive.

My vision slowly becomes clearer.

Hospital.

I'm at the hospital.

What the fuck did just happen?

'Chris!' my mother jumps and hugs me 'Thank God you're alright! Thank God!'

'Mum… what happened?'

'You got a heart attack! But you're fine now, all fine! You shouldn't worry about anything, sweetheart!'

A heart attack?

What… the… fuck?

I can't have a heart attack. I'm the one who's been causing them.

'Bro!' Jess comes inside and hugs me, then starts crying.

'Hey, Jess, it's alright, it's alright!'

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault!'

'What are you talking about? It was just a heart attack! It has nothing to do with you!'

'It's…' she whispers in my ear 'because of what I've told you. He found out'

'He? What are you talking about, Jess? What did you tell me?'

'You mean… you don't remember?'

'No, I have no idea. Actually, now that you mention it… I can't remember what I did yesterday after I got out of bed. Is that… normal?'

Jess sighs, somehow relieved.

What a fool.

Of course I remember what happened yesterday.

I remember everything till right before I fell unconscious.

But she's learned her lesson – she will not tell anyone about secret, as she believes Kira tried to kill me because she told me.

Now that I mentioned it… actually who tried to kill me?

I know it wasn't natural – I'm young, exercise regularly and eat healthy. The probability of me getting a natural heart attack is under 3%.

No.

It was done by another person with a Death Note. Someone who knows who I am.

Near…

Did YOU try to kill me?

Hmm, maybe Akiko can tell me more about this. But where is she? I can't see her! She is always with me, and now she's not here. But… she is obligated to follow the owner of the Death Note.

Oh God...

Someone took my Death Note…

'Mum, I really need to go home!' I say to them urgently.

'What are you talking about? You survived a heart attack, you must rest!'

'NO! Please! I need to get back! It's very important!'

'And can you tell me why that is?'

I think for a second.

Fuck.

I acted on impulse. Now I gotta come up with a clever lie or I'm screwed.

'Umm… I just feel as I have to go back home… I don't feel comfortable here… I don't really like hospitals…'

'Oh' she says 'I understand. You've inherited it from me. I also don't like hospitals! Well, let's get out of here then!'

I smile. Success!

I am finally home. The first I do after I get in my room is to check the Note.

It's here.

Thank God.

But then, where's Akiko?

She isn't waiting in my room either. I need to find her. Fast.

I start looking around the house. She's not here. She's not here…

What the fuck happened?

I do not know why, but I think a phone call might give me the answers I need. It's worth a try, at least.

I pick up the phone and call Near.

He doesn't pick up.

What…the…fuck?

He ALWAYS picked up before. Not doing that means that he either left his phone aside or…

…he's dead…

I close the phone and dial a different number.

'What is it?'

'Chief Aizawa? It's Kira'

'Oh, so you're calling to taunt me with your victory, eh?' he starts yelling at me. 'Well, congrats, you motherfucker! You won! Is that what you wanted to hear?'

I listen to him on the phone silently.

I won?

What does he mean by that?

'But guess what, sucker' he continues 'I'm brining the old team back! I know Near found out who you really are, and that's why you killed him! So we too are gonna find out! Prepare yourself!'

He closes the phone.

So Near really is dead…

But who killed him?

I don't know anyone with a note except for me and…

Akiko…

My God…

No…

I remember now.

About one month ago…

I was lying down on the bed that night. Akiko was right besides me.

'Say, Akiko' I asked 'You must have your very own Death Note at all times, right?'

'You got it! How did you figure it out?'

'Well, it's simple. When my time comes you have to write my name in your note, right?'

'Yeah, so? Ooooooh…'

'Yeah, exactly'

She laughed.

'So how did you obtain the second notebook? The one I currently have?'

She started to think.

'Well, there are basically two ways to get a second Death Note. The first one is to go and ask the Shinigami King. However, he's too scary! I would never go to him!'

She trembled.

'And the second one?'

'The second is if you're there when a Shinigami dies. When that happens, all they leave behind is a pile of dust… and their Death Note'

'Oh. So you were there when a Shinigami died?'

'Yup. And I picked up his notebook!'

'And how exactly can something so powerful die?'

'Well' she thinks for a second 'There are a few rules all Shinigami should follow. One of them is that we should only use the Death Note to prolong our own lives'

She jumped.

'But! If we use it to prolong someone else's life, that's a big, big crime! Basically, if we use the Death Note to save someone's life, we die'

'I see…'

I am sitting on my bed motionless.

No….

Please tell me I'm wrong!

I start looking everywhere again, and it doesn't take me long to find a small pile of dust in a dark corner of my room.

No…

NO!

She is gone…

Akiko is… dead…

Because of me…

I see what happened now…

Near didn't have enough evidence to convict me. That's why he used Light Yagami's Death Note to write my name in it and see if the killings will stop. Once I got the heart attack Akiko understood what happened and wrote Near's name in her own notebook. That killed her, and her lifespan was added to mine. That's how I survived.

No…

A tear falls down my cheek.

Akiko…

Why did you have to do this?

I am not worth saving!

You should've just taken my Death Note and ran away!

Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?

I will avenge you, Akiko! You will not have died in vain!

I am…

Justice!

In the months since Akiko died my judgment increased. I contacted Jess as Kira again and warned her that the heart attack her brother went through was simply a warning, and that the next one she tells her secret to WILL die. Then I sent her Akiko's Death Note and instructed her to destroy the sheets I sent her previously.

I started spending more time in LA. I consider moving there by myself now. I go there every day, anyways. I know I still have one year till I graduate, but I think my parents will understand. At least I hope they will.

I suddenly hear the doorbell. Hmm, I wonder who it is now.

'Chriis! The door!' my mother yells.

'Going!'

I go downstairs and open the door. A man dressed in a black suit wearing glasses is staying there.

'Good morning! My name is Mike Gainer, FBI'

He shows me his ID.

Mike Gainer, huh?

What a stupid fake name.

'Christoph Taylor. What can I do for you?'

'We got a signal that there are illegal substances in the house. Do you mind if I check?'

Idiot. It's so obvious you were sent to look for the notebook.

'No, of course not! Come in! You will only waste your time, but if you really insist…'

He smiles and enters.

'I'd rather waste my time than be unsure if you're doing something illegal or not, Mr. Taylor'

He looks at me.

Now I'm 100% sure he's here for the Death Note.

That can only mean one thing – Aizawa's team got me.

Excellent!

My mother exits the living room and looks at the agent confused.

'Mum, this is agent Gainer. Someone told him we have drugs here, so he wants to check'

'Drugs? Mister Gainer, I assure you that my children are doing no such things!'

'I just want to be sure, ma'am' he says and enters the living room, throwing some papers in my mother's arms.

'That's the search warrant'

My mum looks at me. I lift my shoulders.

Don't worry, mum.

I will take care of him should he find any "illegal substances".

I take out the piece of the Note I always carry in my pocket and write his name in, intentionally missing the last letter. Should he find the Note I can kill him in a moment.

'Mum! I'm home!' my sister enters.

'Hey, Jess!' I greet her. 'What's up?'

'Nothing much'

She looks around.

'Is there someone else in the house?'

'Yeah. An FBI agent'

She gasps and starts shaking.

'Hey, are you alright? You turned pale all the sudden!'

'Why is he here?' she asks. She looks about ready to cry.

'Someone told him there are drugs here'

I look at her seriously.

'Jess, you don't do it, do you?'

'No, no. Not drugs…'

Fuck. She won't do the same mistake again, will she?

'Not drugs…? And what?'

She gets a grip.

'Nothing, nothing. Never mind. I don't do anything illegal! Really!'

Thank God!

"Mike Gainer" gets out of the living room and comes to me.

'Alright, those rooms are clean!' he says and exits Jess' room. 'Mister Taylor, can you show me yours, please?'

I sigh. He is such a bad actor. Too bad for him, though. He'll die.

'Of course'

I lead him up the stairs and show him the room.

'It'll only take a second'

I take out the piece of paper and prepare it in my hand. I really hope I won't have to use it, but…

He starts looking around my room. He checks the drawers, the bed, under the carpet, and finally checks the wardrobe. He examines it from every possible angle, and finally moves it. I guess the marks on the floor make it obvious that it's possible.

Shit.

He exposes the crack. He reaches inside.

I lift up the piece of paper and write down the last letter.

He's finished.

He pulls out the Death Note and views its content. After that he closes it and looks at me.

'Christoph Taylor, you're under arrest for mass murder. You have the right to remain…'

He stops when he realizes I'm smiling at him. I slowly reveal to him the piece of the note with his real name on it.

'Impossible!'

He grabs his chest. I start laughing.

Victory!

After about 10-20 seconds of twisting he is finally dead. I burn the piece of paper with my lighter, take the Death Note and put it back in the crack, then hide it again. After that I scream.

My mum comes quickly in the room.

'Oh my God! What happened?'

'I don't know! He suddenly… collapsed!'

After a few minutes the police come in and take the body away. Although this will certainly make me a suspect of being Kira, there's still no evidence of my guilt.

And besides, Aizawa's team already know who I am.

But aside of all that… I won.

Again.

'Mr. Taylor?' I hear the voice in the phone.

'Yup, that's me. Who is it?'

'My name is Shuichi Aizawa. I am the chief of the Japanese Police' I gasp. What the fuck? Why would he call me? 'I couldn't contact your parents, that's why I called you. Is any of them in the house right now?' 'No. My mother is at work right now' 'And your father?' 'He… left us. A long time ago. Don't know where he is' 'Oh. I'm sorry' 'It's OK. What do you need to talk with them about?' 'Well, it's about your sister. We… arrested her this morning' WHAT? 'What? But why?' 'It's serious. We believe that… she is Kira' 'My sister? Kira? That's impossible! Sure, she's been acting a little strange lately, but still – she can't be Kira!' 'I'm afraid it's true. Our agent found something very suspicious in her room and died right after he reported it to us' 'The agent? You mean… Mike Gainer?' 'That's him' What the fuck is going on? What… the… fuck? 'Can you please come here quickly? We are at the police HQ in LA' 'Of course. I'll be right there' 'Are you sure you can't contact your mother?' 'No. She turns off her phone when she's working, and I don't know where she works' 'Alright. Well then, we'll be expecting you' I quickly get dressed, pick up my coat and exit. The fuck is going on? My best bet is that this Mike Gainer found her Death Note in the house and reported it in. However the prime suspect was me, that's why he kept his cool and searched my room, too. Now they believe SHE is the real Kira. However, if she tells them about her conversations… I'm fucked.

I rush into the HQ and go to the receptionist.

'Hello! I am Christoph Taylor! I'm here to see Jessica Taylor! She was arrested! They called me!'

'Relax, mister Taylor, relax!' says the girl behind the desk. 'Just follow the hallway. You'll get there'

'Alright! Thanks!'

I say and start running.

Soon I reach the jail. Jess is sitting in one of the cells.

'Bro!'

'Jess! What happened?'

'I can tell you what happened' a man comes to me, followed by about 10-20 police officers. It is chief Aizawa.

'I am so glad you came here, Mr. Taylor' he says with a cold voice.

'What do you mean?'

I stare at him.

We both know the truth.

However, I need to keep acting unless he shows me some solid evidence.

'I can't believe we did this all by ourselves, but we managed to catch Kira without any outside help!'

'Well you caught the wrong person, as my sister is not Kira!'

'Not your sister…' he points at me.

Jess screams.

'Bro…'

'What are you talking about? Are you suddenly accusing ME?'

He throws a folder on the floor. I pick it up and open it.

Fuck.

It's full of photos.

Photos of me writing in the Death Note.

Photos of the crack.

'We managed to find the connections. We thought out of the box. And we found evidence'

I'm trembling.

'Those… are lies! These are false photos made to accuse me! You're using me and my family as scapegoats!'

'No, we're not. One day while you were at school we installed several cams in your house. We know what happened. One year ago you found a Death Note. The very same day you tested it to see if it was real. Right after we caught Yagami you started judging criminals. Then, you traded for the eyes. After that you started walking around LA and looked for any criminals you can judge while blackmailing your sister into aiding you. Finally, you killed Near and the agent we sent to you once they found out who you really are'

I look at the photos. On one of them it's me, holding a piece of paper in front of the camera. There's a name on the piece of paper – Mike Gainer's real name!

'Fuck…'

'Indeed. The agent's glasses were connected to a camera. Everything he saw we saw. We have solid evidence.'

I'm shaking.

Fuck.

Jess is crying in the cage next to me.

'I knew you had a few hidden notes in your house. That's why we arrested your sister and made you come here. You have nowhere to run'

Fuck.

FUCK!

'You are under arrest for mass murder, Christoph Taylor!'

I fall on my knees.

They got me.

They got me.

I smile, then I start laughing. I laugh so hard. I laugh.

'Seems like… I lost the game…'

'Indeed you did' says Aizawa and comes to me with a pair of handcuffs. After he puts them on me, he releases my sister from the cell.

'Chris…' she says through her tears 'Why?'

I look her in the eye.

'Because I had to. Please… forgive me…'

She falls on the ground and keeps crying. After about an hour I am released of the cuffs and put in a cell in the HQ. I am waiting to be transferred in a higher security jail where I will await for my trial.

I have no intention of waiting.

I use a sharp piece of parget to make my left hand bleed. Then I reach in my pocket and take out a miniature piece of the Death Note, which then I hide in my hand. Using the blood, I write one last name on it.

Christoph Taylor.

Game Over.


End file.
